


O que permanece

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Daphne só vai a mansão Malfoy para visitar seu sobrinho.





	O que permanece

Daphne só vai a mansão Malfoy para visitar seu sobrinho. Ele era um menino doce, como Astoria tinha sido durante toda a sua vida e ela quase nunca.

O rapaz vem lhe receber na porta e lhe conta histórias sobre seus dias em Hogwarts, ele pergunta sobre os dias dela em Hogwarts e ela lhe conta algumas coisas, dentre elas que ela e o pai de Scorpius costumavam ser amigos.

Scorpius tinha bastante tato e compostura mas mesmo assim ele não consegue evitar de parecer um tanto chocado quando Daphne lhe conta isso. Ele só conhecia a dinâmica de seu pai e de sua tia como uma com longos silêncios que ela esperava que ele não conseguisse traduzir corretamente como estando cheios de ódio não falado.

Ela e Draco tinham sido amigos em Hogwarts mas não mais. Ele não conseguia olhar para ela sem ver a maldição da família dela que tinha tirado sua esposa. E ela não conseguia olhar para ele sem pensar que se não fosse pelo seu desejo de mais filhos para passar o maldito nome Malfoy para frente que sua irmã ainda estaria viva.

Ela amava o seu sobrinho, e ela não duvidava que ela teria amado também a segunda criança que Astoria e Draco queriam trazer para o mundo. Mas se a escolha fosse entre esta e sua irmã, simplesmente não havia escolha.


End file.
